Ipso Facto, Te Amo
by BreakyVampz101
Summary: Bella is a new teacher at Forks High, she meets Edward, but she already has a boyfriend. What happens when she finds her self in too deep in emotions she can't handle for Edward? Sucky Summary, ExB ALL HUMAN! Please give it a try!


**Heyy guys, **_**Breaky Vampz**_** here, this is our first FanFic, and please don't be too mean, as we came up with it one hyper morning, and expanded it in Latin (the class not the language) and it has a close connection to our own lives.**

**We believe that two certain people -**_**cough**_** our teachers **_**cough**_**- should get together. Their chemistry (even though none of them teach che,istry) is amazinggg (with the 'g's – so that has to say something)**

**Okay, we should do a disclaimer, BUT we own Twilight so we don't have to.**

**-Emz shoots Juice in the foot for copyright issues- **

**-really high pitched voice- okay, maybe DON'T own Twilight, but hey, a girl can dream!**

**JUICE**

**So I hope you enjoy this, I mean, you could never find this as funny as we do, as we know the teachers we want this to go after, but please before you read it, can I just point out...**

**READ IT ALL – THERE MAYBE SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE BUT IT WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END.**

**Right-y ho, now onto Emz...**

**EMZ**

**We hope you like the story…we were discussing the brilliance that is twilight and decided 2 give it a go but with our teachers as our character basis…we hope you enjoy..**

**So...erm...here we go...**

I took a deep breath as I shut the door of my rusty red truck. It closed with an audible slam, and the door still creaked as it was in motion, but I was beyond caring. Today was my first day as a teacher at Fork's High School. It was just off the highway and it failed to meet my expectations.

It was not obvious it was a high school, only the sign that declared it Forks High School made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

Then again, this was Forks. This was the greenest place on the planet.

I pulled my sweater around me securely, the cold was penetrating it easily. I was stupid not to bring my jacket, but I had left it at Jacob's and I wasn't willing to go back.

Jacob was my "boyfriend". I didn't like him in that sense, but his father and my father had been friends for ages, and as soon as my father, Charlie (as I like to call him), pointed out that Jake had taken a liking to me, I couldn't say no. I couldn't break his heart, that (my friends) is my only weakness. So basically, I try and spend little time with Jake. I mean, he is my best friend and all, but he isn't the _one. _

The one who by just looking at me, makes my heart melt inside. By just holding me, assures me that everything will be alright. The one whose smile would light up every inch of my body, and send tingles down my spine. The one voice would send me on cloud nine. The one would make me perpetually smile...and blush.

The one that I loved.

I know I'm sad for believing in "true love", but if Elizabeth Bennett can, so can I. If Jane Eyre can, so can I.

I pulled out my bag from the toasty cab. It weighed quite a lot, thanks to teacher's notes and lesson plans, but I smiled. I loved teaching.

Just seeing someone's face when they get it – like when that light bulb goes off. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something on this world. That me, the insignificant speck, has done something.

I inserted the key into the keyhole and locked my car. I know – my car is so old fashioned – but I liked it. I liked old things, from books to my car. I like the past.

I walked up a little stone path lined with dark hedges and I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

Inside it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small, a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in big plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

"Erm, I'm Isabella Swan, it's my first day teaching here..." I trailed off suggestively.

I watched as the immediate awareness entered her eyes, she was a gossip girl. This town was so small, everyone already knew about me, daughter of the ex-chief' flighty ex-wife, come to Forks, to teach in her home town.

"Ohh yes!" She was definitely a gossip girl. "Here just go down the hall, you'll see the staff room, that's where you're supposed to go." She gave me my timetable and resumed her paperwork.

So much for small town – friendly people.

I did as I was told and wandered the halls of Fork's High School. I was surprised that I hadn't had an accident yet – my being so clumsy I might as well be disabled and all.

But because of my being so clumsy I might as well be disabled, I tripped over my two feet and fell into the air.

I was expecting contact with the ground. I was expecting a terrible first day at work. I was expecting myself to get heavily injured. But out of all the things, I wasn't expecting this.

I didn't make contact with my old friend the ground, but found myself securely in the arms of someone. My eyes were squeezed shut and my arms were flung out in front of me, anticipating the fall. I heard my saviour chuckle.

It was then I opened my eyes.

If he hadn't been holding me, I might have fallen and met my old friend the floor...again.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Tousled bronze hair, pale skin, an appearance any model would have been jealous of, my the feel of it he had muscles and abs, and of course his eyes.

His emerald green eyes. They enticed me, silently dazzling my frazzled mind. Pieces of his hair covered parts of his eyes, and made him look more mysterious. Oh how I longed to brush those strands away, but I stayed out. Silently admiring his beauty. The one who saved me.

I felt a pang in my stomach. Butterflies fluttered around.

Hey couldn't be the _one _could he? I just met him. He couldn't be.

Could he?

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**It was a sorta cliffy, I mean we need to keep readers interested, and we need comments on how we are doing!**

**This is just the introduction people – more to come! We need at least 6 reviews! **

**So, drop us a line to tell us how it's doing, we promise the story will pick up, we just needed to set the story, and make it fit with our own lives -grins evilly-**

**So Emz and Juice ask you...**

**...REVIEW...plz?**

**Hasta-till-next-time!**

**Emz & Juice**

**XxX**


End file.
